Recently, a remote conference system becomes popular to conduct a remote conference between separated places via a communication network such as the Internet.
In this kind of remote conference system, a transmission terminal (a terminal device) connected to the remote conference system captures images and collects sounds in a conference room where an attendee is. The transmission terminal converts the images and sounds into digital data, and transmits them to another transmission terminal. The other transmission terminal outputs the images and sounds with a display and a speaker to conduct the remote conference as if they are conducting a face-to-face meeting.
The remote conference system enables a predetermined device (e.g. an external input device) to transmit display data of documents used in the conference to other attendees. The other attendees may receive the display data to share the documents (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses the remote conference system which displays on a menu whether the display data displayed by the external input device is shared with the other terminals (i.e. attendees).
However, the conventional external input device is not able to automatically set its language setting of the menu into the language setting of the transmission terminal. The transmission terminal itself is able to display a menu etc. on a display or a projector screen. The transmission terminal supports many languages to show the menu for users in various countries. In general, it is easy for the user to read when both the language settings of the transmission terminal and the menu displayed on the external input device are identical. However, the conventional external input device requires the user to set the menu language separately from the language setting of the transmission terminal.
An embodiment of this invention aims to provide a program, an information processing system, and an information processing device, which solves the above-mentioned problems.